91_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Nero Vanetti
Nero Vanetti is a main character and the deuteragonist of 91 Days. Personality Nero is charismatic and outgoing. He sometimes acts without thinking or is overcome with anger. Nero is also very enthusiastic. He is especially enthusiastic about food and alcohol, and he often makes a fuss when eating anything delicious, such as when he has pancakes at Jinny's Diner. He is a smoker and has been since at least age 14. He isn't particularly religious, and would skip church as a child. He has to be pushed to pray before eating and is ignorant of stories in the bible. Nero cares deeply for his friends and family. He is said to be well liked by the people of Lawless, even more so than the policeDay 8. Though he often has a happy demeanor, he puts this on even when distressed, such as after the death of Arturo Tronco. Nero is also quite bold. He often cracks jokes or teases others, even when in tense situations. He is also proud, even in dangerous situations, such as when asked to eat Fango's boot or when pressured to accept the Orcos stealing their turf. Though not as obvious as his younger brother, he is desperate to earn his father's respect. He felt like a disappointment when he couldn't kill anyone on his first job, and to combat this, began throwing himself into his work. Despite this, he has problems killing and is a poor shooter because of this. After he is forced to kill his younger brother, he became depressed and locks himself in his roomThe Melancholy of Barbero. Appearance The youngest Nero is shown is when he was around age 10. At this age, he wore his hair down and short. He dressed similarly to how he does as an adult, with a tie, vest, undershirt, but with capris and long socks with loafers. At age 14, Nero is already quite tall and looks similar to as he does at age 21. At this point he has no facial hair. As he is on a on his first job, he covers his face, and wears a hat and trenchcoat. At age 21, according to Don Galassia, he looks very similar to his father did during his youthAll for Nothing. He has a small pointy beard and slicked-back brown hair. Though his hair is darker than his two younger siblings', it is lighter than his father's. Nero typically wears a dark blazer opened over a white long-sleeved shirt under a tawny vest and a red tie. Though hidden by his vest, he also wears suspenders with these pants. He also wears a belt. He wears matching dress pants with black shoes. When in disguise, such as when he tries to sell to Granchio, he wears his hair down, as he did as a child, fluffy beard, and a different outfit. History Relationships Family *'Vincent Vanetti: Vincent Vanetti is Nero's father. *Connie Vanetti: Connie Vanetti is Nero's mother. Nero was shown to get along well with his mother. Though she was sickly, he would try to help her and was concerned when Fio suggested that he was harming her with his behaviour. As an adult, he is shown to fondly remember the onion soup she used to make them. *Fio Vanetti: Fio Vanetti is Nero's younger sister. Little of their relationship is shown. Because she is a girl, Nero didn't play with her growing up. It is shown that she very dutiful, even as a child, and would scold Nero when she felt he deserved it. *Frate Vanetti: Frate Vanetti is Nero's younger brother. The two brothers have a large age difference and clashing personalities. Though Nero loved Frate, Frate was insecure and envious of Nero's status. Frate attempted to assassinate Nero, forcing him to go into hiding. In the end, Nero is forced to kill Frate in order to protect himself. Other *Angelo Lagusa: Angelo and Nero have a difficult relationship. Unbeknownst to Nero, his Family killed Angelo's. As the story progresses, they seem to bond and Nero seems to consider him a friend. He often teases Angelo about his poor driving skills and his love of sweets. When Nero becomes ill, Angelo makes him eggnog. As thanks, he buys him a can of Royal Palm. After Angelo completes his revenge against his Family, he chooses not to kill Nero. As Nero drives away, he keeps a can for himself. *Arturo Tronco: Nero and Arturo aren't shown meeting, but Nero is infuriated when Frate mildly suggests that his death was his own fault. *Barbero: Barbero and Nero met when they were both 15. Nero takes him into the Family. Because of this, Barbero idolized Nero and was very protective of him. *Cerotto: Cerotto and Nero do not interact much. He helps Nero find Avilio after his Family is wiped out. Though he steals Cerotto's car, he brings it back to him afterwards. *Corteo: Nero seems to enjoy teasing Corteo. He realizes that Corteo is important to Angelo. After he finds that he tried to get him assassinated, he forces Angelo to kill him. *Corvo: *Del Toro: *Delphy: *Fango: *Galassia: Ganzo Alary Ganzo was a close friend of Nero's father well before Nero was born. As such, Nero seemed to be close to Ganzo since he was a child. Even then, he affectionately referred to him as his uncle. He was deeply hurt when he found he had betrayed him. *Gatto: *Gianni: *Granchio: *Lacrima: *Luce Lagusa: *Mad Mack: *Nick: *Orco: *Ronald Galassia: *Scusa: *Serpente: *Strega Galassia: *Testa Lagusa: *Tigre: *Vanno Clemente: *Volpe''': Etymology Nero is a masculine, Italian, given name. The name's meaning is black, dark. The name is of uncertain origin; it could also be from Sabine roots. The first name is taken from the Roman nickname, which is known from the Roman emperor Nero (37-68). Nero's language of origin is Sabine. Here, the meaning is vigorous, strong.http://www.babynamespedia.com/meaning/Nero Family Tree Appearances Trivia *Like Angelo, Nero was "interviewed." Translation= |-| Japanese= Category:Characters Category:Male